


Want Is Just Another Word for Empty

by spacetango



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, F/M, Public Sex, The Magic Penis Is A Lie, dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetango/pseuds/spacetango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is impossible to believe Hawke didn't know helping Anders would turn out badly.  It is impossible to believe she suspected nothing.  What went through her mind after she distracted Elthina?  Might eventually end up, in altered form, as a later chapter of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/903608/chapters/1747682">Know Your Letters, Misread the Words</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want Is Just Another Word for Empty

He leads her away from the Chantry in the approaching dusk, the words of her idiotic exchange with Elthina ringing in her ears. He wanted a small distraction. It meant nothing. She could scream but for his arm around her shoulder, the warmth of his body next to hers. No, no, Marian. No screams. No regrets.

Mute with anger, she shoves him into a darkened alley and against an ivy-swathed wall. Their eyes meet: her desperate glower, his sullen stare, a flash of dangerous blue in its depths. No screams, and no arguments either.

She kisses him instead, a savage assault on his lying lips and treacherous tongue. Of course he responds, and the kiss becomes a mad fumble to undo buckles, work around smalls, spit slick. With so many untruths at home in their hearts, their bodies have become their only refuge. They don't wait to reach the estate, but rut in the shadows of one of Hightown's mansions like a pair of mabari in heat. Her entire world is the thrusting of his cock inside her.

"Harder." A raw whisper, hands fisted in the feathers of his ridiculous coat. She has a momentary flash of ripping it off only to reveal the truth of gleaming, dark feathers underneath. No. The only deliverance is here, in their furious grinding. Her legs a vise around his waist, her spine scraping on rough stone, she bites his neck until she draws blood, growls in his ear: "Fuck me harder! Split me in two!"

His only answers are guttural grunts as he slams into her without mercy. The electric scent of magic assaults her nostrils, and she thinks she hears blue crackling through his skin. There is no turning back, no way out.

Pinned between her lover's shared body and a gray stone wall, she imagines he knows her thoughts. She imagines each successive thrust divesting her of her apprehensions. She imagines it working, so that when the act is ended they can walk away, hand in hand, free of the dark weight of secrets at last.


End file.
